Amicitia
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Alex Rider thought he was free from MI6 and the assassins aiming to kill him. Oscar Cole thought he would be safe with MI9. But then SCORPIA and SKUL join forces aiming to kill both of them. Now Alex and Oscar need to join forces. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Alex

**Amicitia**

* * *

_Alex Rider thought he was free from MI6 and the assassins aiming to kill him._

_Oscar Cole thought he would be safe with MI9._

_But then SCORPIA and SKUL join forces aiming to kill both of them._

_Now Alex and Oscar need to join forces themselves to defeat SCORPIA and SKUL._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alex**

* * *

Alex walked into his tutor room at Brookland earlier than usual. Many of his classmates were already sat down chatting to each other about the football game that was on the TV the night before, Chelsea vs. Liverpool, most were buzzing about how good their 4-1 score was.

Alex sat down at the back of the classroom where his seat was just as his tutor came in. She took her place at the front of the room. She logged on to the register and started calling out the names and had to double check when she called out Alex's name and he answered, recently he'd never been back for more than a week, she was amazed he had been here everyday for two weeks running.

She checked the messages in the folder. She pulled one out for Harry who had been late three times this week so he had a detention. There was another for Alex.

"Alex you need to go and see Mr. Bray in his office now." His tutor told him in her usual nasal voice. Alex sighed and grabbed his heavy bag and practically threw it on his back.

He reached the door of the head teacher's office and knocked twice.

"Come in," He called and Alex opened the door. "Alex," His tone of voice changed. "Please sit."

"What's this about?"

"I'm afraid Alex I have no choice but to expel you from Brookland." His voice was serious and calm, creepily much like Alan Blunt's.

"But... Sir, I've been here for two weeks and you know..."

"Yes Alex, I understand about your guardian and I am sorry for your loss. I understand that you've been handed over to the government and put into child care. But I cannot have you causing any more disruption that you have cause this school in the past year. I know it's been hard for you."

"Then don't do this. I'll come to school every day, for every lesson; I won't act out; I won't cause any more trouble... I promise."

"I am sorry Alex. I have sent a letter to your current guardian."

"Okay." Alex said, feeling defeated. He looked sullenly at the floor and then grabbed his bag. He stalked out of the room, closing the door behind him, hoping it would bang, but it didn't, perhaps he should be grateful for that.

Alex felt more anger rise up inside of him the closer he got to the school gates. _If MI6 has had a hand in this... they'd better be watching..._

* * *

I know it is short but the first few chapter will be while you meet the characters and get some background information. But when the story gets going the chapters will be a lot more lengthy, about 1,000 - 1,500 words.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it. I will update ASAP!

Thank you to my wonderful BETA's Valkyriexx and Imagination95 :)


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Oscar

**Amicitia**

**Chapter 2: Oscar**

Oscar left the house, saying goodbye to the agent who looked after him. He hated living with him, he could look after himself. He strode down the path to where is school was just a few roads away. On the way he'd meet up with Carrie and they'd chat much about nothing with Carrie doing most of the talking.

As they reached the gates of the small school, they both adjusted their uniform to get past Mrs. King.

They got into tutor; it was empty so they sat down in silence. Oscar rubbed his forehead, he had a headache, and he had spent way to long on his board last night, looking for answers without getting anywhere.

Their tutor came in, carrying a pile of books and she dropped them with a loud bang on the desk before sitting down and calling the register.

At the end of the register she waited for everyone to stop talking.

"I have an announcement to make." She started. "We have a new student coming to the school. He is from a different school in Chelsea and when he gets here next week I want you all to make him feel welcome." She looked at Oscar. He was clearly going to be assigned to be his buddy. Hopefully not. He didn't want to have to keep a secret from him and if he found out there would sure be trouble from Frank.

I know... I know... not very long... sorry!


	3. Chapter 3: The Preposition

**Amicitia**

**Chapter 3: The Preposition**

* * *

The man stepped forward shakily and uneasily, his face was partly covered and he wore a hat. He neared the large conference table.

"This had better be good." A voice said from the head of the table.

"Yes... S... Sir," He quivered. "I have an offer to make."

"Go on..."

"My organization and I want to you to join us."

"Us to join you?" The members around the conference table laughed. "I am sure you mean that you want to join us. Surely?"

"Ur... Yes... Sir." He said, embarrassed. How could he make such a simple preposition as that go wrong?

"What will you get out of it and more importantly what will we get out of it?" It was an Australian man who spoke from the side of the table.

"I hear of this child, named Alex Rider, I hear he's a legend, took you-" He was cut off by someone grabbing at his neck. "- down, but he's moving to a school, called St. Hopes. I'll give you money whatever you want." The Grand Masters voice was become raspy.

"Put him down..." The Australian said. "And you, what do you get out of it? You know if you fail at killing Alex Rider, we _will_ kill you, it won't be pretty, at all."

"The three spies who are constantly getting in the way of my own plans."

There was soft muttering around the table, a few grunts and shakes of the head. It didn't look good for the Grand Master.

"Okay, you can work for us. One condition though."

"Sir?"

"Alex Rider is your main priority..."

"Of course Sir." He said. "Thank you Sir." His voice still shaking. "I'll get right to it." With hat the Grand Master left the conference room and was shown out by a fierce looking agent.

* * *

Sooo... what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to St Hopes

**Amicitia**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to St. Hopes**

* * *

Oscar sat down in his tutor, next to Rose and Carrie like he always did. Their tutor walked in, followed by an average height blonde boy.

"Morning everyone!" She said cheerfully walking over to her desk. The boy stayed at the doorway, seemingly looking for a spot to sit. "This is Alex; he's the new student who has come from Chelsea." Everyone nodded silently but no one really said anything. "Alex, you can sit next to Oscar," She pointed at a tall blond boy with an empty seat next to him. "Oscar, you will be his buddy for his first few weeks while he settles in."

"Hi," Alex said as he sat down.

"Hey," Oscar replied before turning his attention back to the front of the classroom.

_This was going to be a long day. _Alex thought nonchalantly. The teacher called the register and then the notices. The bell rang for their first lesson. French.

He followed Oscar to where he was supposed to be and then found that Oscar had French at the same time as well.

"Ah, bonjour Alex!" The French teacher greeted him. "Savez-vous Français combien?" He asked, then translated it to English. "How much French do you know?"

"Mon oncle m'enseigné quand j'étais jaune." _My uncle taught me when I was young._ He replied, his pronunciation pretty much perfect.

"Okay, then Alex. Take a seat and we will get started. We are currently learning the form 'to be'." He took a seat next to Oscar once again.

"My dad taught me French when I was young too. Can you speak anything else?" Oscar asked quietly.

"German and Spanish, a little Italian. What about you?" He wondered.

"I speak fourteen languages, including French and English. " He told him. _Wow! _Alex thought. _Why didn't MI6 use this kid? _His thought train was derailed when the teacher asked him a question.

* * *

Again, short, I know. But it's an update at least


	5. Chapter 5: Odd Disappearance

The lesson seemed to go relatively smoothly, Alex managed to answer all the questions he was asked right as did Oscar. The next lesson was maths. Alex was doing exceedingly well in maths before MI6 decided to ruin his life. He began to miss important lessons and was far behind. Today's lesson was on quadratics, something that Alex knew how to do, which was good.

Halfway through the lesson Oscar put his hand up and asked to go to the toilet. The teacher agreed and let him go. He made a quick exit out of the door. A couple of seconds late, Carrie put her hand up and asked for the toilet, followed by rose to asked to go and fill up her water bottle. Alex was confused for a second, but decided to let it go.

Carrie, Rose and Oscar made their way to the caretaker's room where Rose scanned her finger and the door unlocked. They went in and stood rigid and Carrie pulled the broom handle. They zoomed down to the lower level where MI9 was situated.

"Morning, Frank." Oscar greeted.

"I trust you're making Mr. Alex Rider feel welcome, Oscar." He said.

"Yeah, how-?" He wondered

"I know everything Oscar; you should know that by now." He smiled and then went back to the computer where a red message hovered on the screen.

"This came through this morning I don't know how it bypassed our firewalls, but it did." He told them.

The message said: _We are coming to find you. We will not fail._

The threatening message put the team on edge.

"What do we do then?" Carrie asked. Rose sat herself down at the desk where the two computers were displaying the message. She tried to find the source of the message.

"It's bouncing all over the UK; we'll never get the original source." She told them.

"Then we go to the obvious source," He said, standing tall. "SKUL."

"That's the problem, it's not SKUL, they don't send threatening messages like this they don't have the resources.

"Then who could it be? Who else would target us except the Grand Master?"


End file.
